Claude Frollo
' Judge Claude Frollo '''is the villain of Disney's ''Hunchback of Notre Dame. He has a significant apperance in Disney VS Non Disney Villains, and its spinoffs. He is the judge and primary religious authority in Paris, with such great power that he rules the city in all but title. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs Rothbart Judge Claude Frollo’s first involvement in the war came when he attempted to kill the enchanter, Rothbart, who was operating in Paris right under his nose. Frollo discovered Rothbart’s activities, and, believing his magic to be no more than “gypsy witchcraft”, had his guards attack Rothbart’s secret lair. Rothbart was scheduled to be executed, and Frollo arrived to personally witness the carrying out of the sentence, but it was then that Rothbart decided to strike. Frollo watched in amazement as the evil enchanter transformed into a gargantuan beast known as “The Great Animal” and quickly did away with his guards. When Frollo attempted to fight the beast himself, Rothbart picked him up and dropped from a great height. Return & Rise To Power Most assumed Frollo to have perished after this, but the wily Judge managed to cheat death. He carefully plotted his sweeping return, contacting Governer Ratcliffe of England and recruiting him as his second-in-command in the coming war. Ratcliffe became the public face of Frollo’s operations while Frollo stayed in hiding, recuperating from his nearly fatal accident. Frollo finally announced his return at a meeting held at the Palace of Justice in Paris. In attendance were Ratcliffe, Gaston (who had previously been hired by Ratcliffe on Frollo’s orders), Kent Mansley, and an unstable knight named Ruber. Everyone at the meeting lent their support to Frollo, with the exception of Ruber, who attempted to seize control of Frollo’s operations. He was, however, taken down by Frollo’s loyalists and made a quick escape. Despite the Ruber incident, Frollo had now definitively formed his own faction. Frollo next set about increasing his power base and taking down potential threats to his power. He ordered Ratcliffe to deal with a dangerous sorcerer named Tzekal Khan whom Ratcliffe had previously tried to kill by hiring two hunters (McLeach and Clayton). Ratcliffe was successful in his task, and Tzekel Khan was subsequently imprisoned in Paris. Frollo next travelled to the Himalayas and recruited Shan Yu and what little remained of his army of Huns. Following this, he and Shan Yu recruited Captain Hook to their cause. Frollo now had a powerful array of military commanders at his disposal. Vanessa's Spell Frollo’s plans of conquest were hindered suddenly when he was placed under the hypnotic spell of the beautiful Vanessa, who was, in actuality, the sea witch Ursula, who was planning to take control of Frollo’s forces using him as her puppet. While under Ursula’s spell, Frollo became ineffective as a leader, forcing Ratcliffe to take command of operations and organise the important attack on Blackwolf and his mutant army. Later, Frollo and Vanessa were about to be married, but Morgana showed up, and ruined Ursula's plan, causing her to reveal her true form, and for her to break her spell over Frollo. Vs Nekron and Adding New Allies Under the fear that his faction would see him as a poor leader, Frollo and Ratcliffe set out to take out Nekron, one of the more powerful threats to Frollo's plans. While Nekron easily defeated Ratcliffe, Frollo was able to stab him in the back, leaving Nekron to die in the snow. Later, Maleficent appeared and offered to help Frollo, after the loss of the Horned King. Knowing that he would need her skills after his near-disaster with Nekron, Frollo put aside his anti-magic law, and accepted her into his faction. Later, Frollo met up with all of his allies to discuss the final stages of the war. Kent Mansley, seeing Lady Tremaine in the faction, left Paris due to his previous run-ins with her, and under advice from Jafar, joined Ruber's faction and revealed all of Frollo's weaknesses, so the faction could attack. The Battle of Paris For the majority of Ruber's attack on Paris, Frollo didn't do much fighting. Instead, he had his men do most of the combat, barking orders from his stand above. After the Hydra attacked, Frollo ran from the stand, and stole a sword from one of his men, although Sharptooth slew the beast before Frollo could attempt anything. Towards the end of the battle, when he saw that all of his forces had either been killed or abandoned him, Frollo attempted to flee by breaking through the doors of Notre Dame, unaware that he was followed by Ruber. The two had one last battle, as Frollo found Ruer waiting is his thone room. Frollo drew his weapon, and managed to drive Ruber through the window, but in the end, Ruber is able to knock Frollo off Notre Dame again, only this time to his death. Eternal Damnation After his death, Frollo's territories and gains are taken by Ruber, who declares himself King of the World, having become perhaps the most powerful mortal man on the planet. Ironically, the deeply religious Frollo is sentenced to Hell for his many sins, much to the delight of Chernabog. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Escape From Hell However, despite his near certain doom, it is not the end of the war for Frollo. Against all odds, he manages to pull off a daring escape from Hell itself. After Chernabog is finished tormenting Frollo for the time being, he leaves the judge in the hands of King Minos, the Judge of the Damned, to ultimately determine his fate. Frollo proclaims that he is guiltless before Minos, angering the latter who attacks Frollo with his tail. As Minos reaches out to grab Frollo, he is able to wound the reptilian demon with his sword. As Minos angrily shouts that Lucifer (Chernabog) will devour him for eternity, Frollo makes his escape. However, Frollo's trials are not over yet. He is pursued by unbaptized baby demons, which he labels as monsters in disgust. As he shuts the door leading to the next chamber of Hell to block off the baby demons, he witnesses Cerberus (Demon), a giant three-headed worm, devouring gluttonous souls nearby. Although at first he shouts at them to stand and fight, he ultimately decides to avoid a direct confrontation with Cerberus and move on to the shores of Acheron. There he sees Charon (Demon), who was about to deliver a fresh batch of damned souls to the shores of Hell. Frollo leaps onto Charon, who retaliates by summoning winged demons to attack Frollo. The judge kills the demons with his sword and stabs his weapon into Charon himself, triumphantly proclaiming victory as Charon crashes into the opposite shore, killing him in the process. As Frollo leaps off the now ruined boat, he takes one last look at the damned souls in the river before making his escape through the gates of Hell. Gathering His Allies In the epilogue of Part 2, Frollo reveals himself to Governor Ratcliffe, Gaston, and Captain Hook, who have been lamenting their loss of their power to Amon. All of them are astonished to see that Frollo has escaped from Hell itself, and he quickly gathers their allegiance once more. Disney Villains War DVW Backstory Every man hopes to fullfil his dreams and hopes in every way possible. Frollo was no different in that aspect. As a young man, he and his brother Jehan were left alone by their parents to fend for themselves. As Frollo worked hard and desperately to see his dreams come true, Jehan was the complete opposite. A lazy lowlife that lived for nothing in particular, Jehan was known by ladies for having wild sex before dumping them on the streets. Frollo tried to steer his brother in the right way with his work, but nothing seemed to help. It was there that Frollo turned to help from the Archdeacon of Paris, who took Frollo in and raised the youth as a fine man. In the name of God, Frollo became a smart, strong willed man. He took his tasks in the church seriously, something that pleased the Archdeacon to no end. He also helped those who participated in the revolt against their goldmongering king, a cousin to Prince John of England, and helped depose him. With the land free of royal blood, a new system had to be set up. The first attempt of a republic was a catastrophic disaster as the immensive freedom couldn't be taken up by the people. Frollo instead volunteered a different system, a system in which only the law governed, and those who lived by it and swore allegiance to the church and to the Lord would rule supreme. Though some saw it as a way to lose their newly claimed freedom, many liked this new system and approved of it. In the end, the Archdeacon himself approved of the idea and left the reign of France in the hands of Frollo. Frollo wasn't even governing France for a few days when Prince John retaliated against the attack on his cousin. In the first Franco-British War, the French were attacked and, because they were still tired from the rebellion, were nearly crushed by the British forces. Frollo himself rode out at the front of a gigantic army and clashed with the British forces. In that battle, he saw many people surrender themselves willingly and witnessed the giant captain of the forces, Pete, bellowing his commands before calling a retreat as defeat was inevitable. Pete would later become a crucial ally to Frollo after losing favor with Prince John. With the British forces defeated, Frollo began to hear stories from all over the world. Certain cults were raised, worshipping a devil-like entity; over the sea an army of mechanical devices was prepared to sweep over their enemies; and in the far east, an Arabic sorcerer and brutish barbarians were making their way to power. All these matters were pushed aside with the growing problems with Frollo's brother, whose life of oppulance was beginning to destroy everything Frollo had worked for. The breaking point of Frollo was something he never thought could happen. With backing from Scottish forces and several members of the Huntsclan, Frollo attacked a large gathering of cultists that swore allegiance to the Great Evil. What he saw there baffled him for the first time in his life. A dragon as black as the night led the procession, a man with the appearance of a corpse stood at his side, and several other people kept singing praises to the great demon as he took their souls as his food. The fight was short but chaotic and dramatic. The dragon was assaulted by the Huntsclan, who managed to subdue him, and Frollo believed he was killed in the fight. Many escaped judgement but Frollo kept firm and drew his blade, slaying several cultists. When he went to remove one of their hoods, he was struck by panic and fear. He had killed his own brother. His own brother had been a cultist. Their opposing beliefs had now come full circle. Frollo came out of that encampment a changed man; no longer a man that had dreams, but one who was now embraced by despair. His rule became more iron-fisted and cold, and he began franticly hunting those who he believed were followers of the demon that claimed his brother. Gypsies were now among those he believed that worshipped a devil and were meant to be destroyed. In such hunts, he saw many things and was also captivated by the beauty of Esmeralda, a young gypsy sorceress. Frollo came to believe he was destined to destroy evil or to turn those who had gone down the path of evil to a righteous one. Dealings As his hunts become frantic and his lust for Esmeralda reaches its zenith, the witch doctor and newly crowned Lord of the Dead, Facilier, approaches Frollo. Facilier seeks to make Frollo his agent in the realm of mortals, but Frollo initially refuses, correctly coming to the conclusion that Facilier is a pawn of the evil he has spent so long trying to exterminate. Facilier is not so easily thwarted, however, offering Frollo the love of Esmeralda if he consents to his servitude. Reluctantly, Frollo agreed to Facilier's terms. He then hires Gaston to destroy Forte, wanting to test the hunter's strength. To his pleasure, Gaston succeeds. Frollo also hires Shan Yu to take control of Agrabah, but Jafar soundly defeats the Hun and his entire army. Expanding the French Empire With Shan Yu defeated, Frollo calls his faction together, having hired both Pete and Captain Hook in an interi m period. He puts Pete in charge of the forward assault on England, an arrangement Pete heartily agrees with. Captain Hook manages to defeat Ratcliffe, and Pete then defeats the new English Captain of the Guard, the Sheriff of Nottingham. Frollo then arrives with the rest of the French army to silence John once and for all. Though Prince John's forces barely equalize the battle, Frollo sets John's castle ablaze. With his enemy in abject terror, Frollo arrests the English forces and takes over the empire. He installs Pete as a puppet king, leaving the English empire in French hands. A Failed Invasion After the success at England, Frollo's forces fall into disarray. The worst of these offenders is Gaston, who spends most of his time in pubs. Facilier's ally, Queen Narissa, takes not of this and has the hunter killed. Facilier then alerts Frollo into the nature of this "warning" and demands that he keep his troops better disciplined. With this in mind, Frollo has Pete embark upon an invasion of Wonderland. Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Villains war Category:Ansem's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:CGI Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players